


A bed for two

by lunernight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunernight/pseuds/lunernight
Summary: Shiro and Lance share a heart to heart





	A bed for two

They have been stuck in space for who knows how long and still with no idea on how to get back to earth.  
They have been taking turns on who rides with who in the lions.  
Keith had the wolf.  
Pidge had Coran.  
Allura with Romelle.  
Hunk with the space mice,  
And finally Lance was with Shiro. Great. 

Lance wasn't sure when his admiration of Shiro had turned into a crush. But each day his feelings for the man grew more and more. Ever since the incident with Kuron he has been a bit hesitant to talk to Shiro aside from talking about their current situation with the others. But they haven't had much alone time with each other. 

Lance kept trying to steal glances at Shiro. He hasn't said anything throughout the flight. He kept his focus straight ahead and asking pidge if she's gotten in contact with anything.

"Nothing yet. It's just Empty space" she'd reply  
They could hear the commotion that was coming from the other lions but theirs was just quiet. 

Lance turned to take a quick peek at Shiro. But Shiro was already looking at Lance. Startled at being caught he quickly looked away a blush creeping onto his neutral expression. 

Lance's heart was pounding hard. _How long has Shiro been looking at me? No, he probably dazed off and was staring into space. But Shiro doesn't do that... does he?_ Lance's mind kept running thought after thought. Maybe he was just over thinking. Yeah, that was it. Maybe Shiro wasn't even looking at him. 

He turned to look Shiro again, face still hot with a blush, but he wasn't looking at Lance this time. Lance couldn't help but feel relief that Shiro might have just been staring into space in his general direction.

Yet.

Disappointment crept into Lance's heart. He thought maybe just maybe Shiro felt something too. 

But It's dumb to think that. It's dumb that he even has a crush on Shiro. He knows he will never feel the same way to him so why even try. Anyways he likes Allura too. Maybe just not like he likes Shiro. But at least he has a chance with the princess. She's beautiful and smart and darns why can't he just think of only her. 

This might be easier if he didn't like Shiro.

But he does. 

And even if Shiro doesn't feel the same way he knows his feelings will linger

And it pains him to know that. 

***

They must have been flying for hours until Keith decided to call it a night which delighted everyone. Lance was ecstatic to finally go to bed the staring incident somewhere deep in his mind now ignored.

Lance and Shiro walked silently mainly due to the fact that they just wanted to sleep. 

It wasn't until they reached the bed until Lance realized that there was only one bed

Just one.

Lance has only had the animals at this point that he didn't set up an extra sleeping area or gotten the extra blankets out from the junk. Shit.

"Guess I'll sleep on the floor then," Shiro said after looking at Lance's o-shit-I-messed-up expression.

"Shiro I can't let you do that," came Lance's sleepy panicked voice "I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep on the bed. It's ok. I'll just go look for the spare blanket". 

Lance walked to his boxes were but he was too tired to keep himself awake enough to look so he just climbed the boxes and tried to sleep on top of them. 

Shiro gave a little laugh and went to pick up Lance. 

Carrying him to the bed.

Gently, Shiro placed him underneath the blankets and took off his sweater and shoes. Before he pulled away a sleepy hand grabbed his and in the quietest voice he has ever heard Lance speak in said "No. You sleep here." Shiro smiled as Lance could barely keep his eyes open. 

"It's fine Lance, I'll sleep on the floor. You take the bed." An angry groan came from Lance which caused Shiro to laugh again. Feeling a little bold seeing how persistent Lance was being and also because he was also tired and didn't want to argue about this issue all night Shiro jokingly but not really jokingly said: " We could just share the bed."

"Ok," Lance said before Shiro's words completely processed in his brain. A furious blush spread on Shiro's face. That was unexpected. "Um ok," he said as confidently as he could. 

Yeah, that'd be nice. Lance thought now shooting a bit over to let Shiro join, we just sleep on the same- _O WAIT A MINUTE._ Lance bolted up on the bed and looked at Shiro. _QUIZNACK._

"I MEAN WE DON'T HAVE TO," Lance said hurriedly trying to save himself from the embarrassment. He could see Shiro's blush which he assumed was from the embarrassment. 

"It's fine Lance" Shiro reassured Lance even though his own heart was going twenty miles a second. 

~ ~ ~

Shiro liked Lance. A thought that surprised him when he was once staring at the Blue Paladin a bit more than he usually did during his training. He wasn't sure how he fell head over heels for him. But his role as their leader and Lance's own infatuation with the princess stopped him from trying to pursue anything with him. Besides they were in the middle of a war god damn it. This feeling shouldn't be coming at the worst times possible. He hasn't paid much attention to his fancy of Lance only when He did something so flamboyant that forced him to pay attention or when he would openly flirt with the princess, something that stabbed his heart when he would think about it. But he also thought about it today. He really didn't have much of a choice. It was just the two of them alone.

He didn't know what to say to Lance. So he just stared at him. His heart almost failing when he got caught by Lance one time. Now they were about to share a bed. And it made him feel - well he wasn't sure.

~ ~ ~

"Besides we won't stop arguing over this and the only solution is to just share the bed"

Lance stared wide-eyed at Shiro waiting for the man to say he was kidding but Shiro wasn't that type of person. Thinking it over Lance knew his words were true and they were both sleepy so this was the quick solution.

"Ok" He responded shyly

He scooted over again to give him some space. He felt the bed dip under Shiro's body weight. He had his back to Shiro facing the wall and had his eyes tightly closed waiting for sleep to come. 

"Shiro?" Lance whispered just to see if he was still awake  
"Yeah" he responded a bit too loudly and startled them both. Lance almost fell off but caught himself from furthering embarrassing himself.  
"You awake"  
"Yeah. You?  
"Yeah. I can't sleep"  
"That's because you're close to the edge"  
Shiro patted the space between them.  
"It's ok just scoot over"  
"I can't"  
"Yes you can"  
"No, I really shouldn't"  
Shiro turned to face Lance's Back  
"Lance It's ok. It's just me. There's nothing to be worried or embarrassed about"  
"But there is"  
"What is it?"  
"You," Lance said a bit of an edge to his voice. Immediately he regretted his words.

Shiro felt immediate hurt. Did Lance know of his crush on him? Shoot did he make him uncomfortable when he caught him staring? Was he making him uncomfortable now? Maybe he shouldn't have persisted with the whole sharing the bad thing.

"Ok" with a sigh he made to move off the bed. For the second time that night Lance pulled him back onto the bed.

"Shiro that's not what I meant. It's just. I don't know. Today was just too much. Everything felt too intense. I don't know. I just. Forget what I said just go back to sleep" Lance pulled the cover over his head and faced away from Shiro.

Hesitantly Shiro lifted the blanket from Lance's face. Even though his own heart was hurting he still cared for Lance. This was more than a crush this was love. He was in Love with Lance and it pained him to know it won't be returned.

"Lance. What's wrong. You can tell me. I'm here for you" he smiled gently at the boy as his eyes filled with tears. Welp. It had to come out someday. Maybe if he is rejected now it will hurt less and he can try to move on.  
"I..." He mumbled  
"I'm sorry I can't hear you"  
"I might..."  
"Lance. It's ok, just tell me"  
"I LIKE YOU OK!" His face turned a deep scarlet.  
"I LIKE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU. I LIKE YOU SO MUCH THAT EACH TIME I THINK ABOUT YOU I GET REALLY REALLY HAPPY. AND EACH TIME I REMEMBER THAT THERE IS NO CHANCE I GET REALLY UPSET." He took a deep breath. Tears streaming his face.  
"I know I shouldn't like you. I'm sorry."

Shiro was stunned. Now, this he wasn't expecting. He watched as Lance kept crying. He didn't know what to do.

Here was the guy he has fallen in love apologizing for having feelings for him. 

Apologizing because he thought that he, Shiro would not return his feelings

It was absurd. But here they were. In his bed in the middle of who knows where and he was apologizing for liking him. There was only one thing Shiro could do.

"I'm so sorry Shiro."  
"Lance look at me." But Lance looked away.  
"Lance" Shiro whispered. But Lance didn't budge. He felt the bed shift as Shiro moved closer to him. 

But He kept his eyes closed

He kept them close even as Shiro's one arm hugged him closely. 

He kept them close even as he felt the very same hand caressed his cheek. 

Then he felt something touch his lips. It was light and cautious. He opened his eyes to see Shiro looking at him with his own. 

They stared for a while. Unsure of what to do until Shiro moved his hand to wipe away Lance's tears.

"I like you too Lance. And please promise me to never ever apologize for your feelings" Tears formed again in Lance's eyes as he nodded. He smiles at Shiro and promised him "Never again". 

He tilted his head forward capturing his lips kissing him softly. They were now more tired than ever. They fell asleep holding each other both wearing their biggest smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for this trope. Hope Y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
